A “local activation time” of a particular area of the heart is the time at which the wavefront of electrical propagation passes through the area. A local activation time is typically measured from a particular reference time, such as a particular point in time in the QRS complex of a body-surface electrocardiogram (ECG) recording.
Nakagawa et al., “Rapid High Resolution Electroanatomical Mapping,” Circulation: Arrhythmia and Electrophysiology, 2012; volume 5, issue 2, pages 417-424, which is incorporated herein by reference, describe a canine right atrial (RA) linear lesion model that was used to produce a complex pattern of RA activation to evaluate a mapping system for rapid, high resolution (HR) electroanatomical mapping.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0109945, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, relates to the determination and/or representation of physiological information relating to a heart surface.